Upon Black Wings
by Nicks-and-Tics
Summary: Warning!:Mild abuse,swearing,NO slash! Dark Harry! Harry leads a new army of darkness to rid the world of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. New powers, dark content. Gothic Harry!
1. the darkness with in

_Ever wonder what a world of no morning would be like?_ _A world where there is only night, not even the city could ignite? A world where we, the dark, the gothic, the deprived, the depressed and of those who know more than what lies before there noses, thrive in? No God, only the **Moon**, a light in the darkness, yet darkness in the light. Well, as the next eclipse draws_ _nearer, so does the rain of true darkness_, _our army will be lead by the least expectant person there is...._

"The Memorex potion will be the most difficult brew you shall complete this year and will be a large portion of your final mark." Snape paused to sneer in the direction of Neville Longbottom, who cowered slightly in his chair, and then turned his gaze to Harry Potter, whom he delighted to see was not listening. Harry had his nose concealed behind a large, ancient looking tome. His eyes darting side to side behind his glasses, this is a sight you see quite often these days, if ever someone asks what it is Harry's reading... well lets just say it's still a mystery.

"Potter! Can you repeat what I just said?" Harry looked up warily from his book to meet Snape's irate black eyes. To everyone's surprise Harry merely gazed back down at his book, and said,

"Yes, you were going on about the Memorex potion and how difficult it is to brew and it's affect on our marks if we compete it to your satisfaction, _Professor._" Harry sneered the last word. He would not be taking any more of Snape's shit, he did not care if potions were required for Aurors (sp?) or not. He wanted to push Snape to the edge, return what he had done to Harry, the hell he had put him through, and if acting like an class A ass was the only way, so be it.

"Potter, you will not speak to me in such a way, how about we test your potion on you in front of the class?" Snape sneered in return.

"So be it."

"Fine." Snape snaked toward the front of the class, with a wave of his hand the instructions for the potion appeared on the black board. "You have an hour to finish your potion, then we shall take a little peek into Potter's past." And with that the class was filled the sound of chopping, splashing and about a half hour in, a loud _pop_ as Neville exploded his potion.

"Longbottom! Clean this mess immediately! Ten points from Gryphondore(sp?)!" Snape spat with disgust from his position at his desk. Harry sighed. He watched from his spot in the back of the room as Neville cleaned his area with shaky hands._ At least his potion lasted longer then I thought. _

"Times up!" Snape barked half an hour later. "You will hand your potion samples to me at the front. All of you, except Potter." Snape had a look of sick pleasure on his ugly, twisted face. The class left there seats, potions in hand and headed towards the front of the class. When the whole class, but one, had handed in there potions; Snape stood and stalked over to where Harry sat watching, face blank. Snape, took a large glass vial from one of his pockets and handed it to Harry. "Fill this and then we will proceed to the front of the classroom."

Harry did as he was told, a sick smile not unlike Snaps's, crept darkly across Harry's lips. Once he competed the task of filling the container, he followed along behind Snape like a shadow. When they reached the front of the class Harry went and leaned against Snape's desk and waited as Snape put some of the potion in a glass and handed it Harry.

"Now Potter you will only drink it when I tell you to, understand?" then he turned to the rest class, "I want you all to stand-up," when the class did he continued, "Now when Potter drinks the potion it will seem as if we our selves will be there in his memory." "Now Potter I will give you a date I want you to say it loud and clear then drink the entire thing, the date will be..." He was interrupted by Harry who said,

"Oh, iv got the perfect date." And before Snape could react Harry cried June10 2004 3:00am! And drowned the contents of the potion.

The feeling was not unlike a portkey, Harry felt his feet lift off the ground as the world turned into a mixture obscure colours and shapes, suddenly flashes began flying by until he was pulled abruptly into one memory. His feet hit solid footing and more than half the class was thrown to the ground by impact, the others who managed to stay standing, were leaning into there balance desperately trying to stay upright. Harry, one of the ones standing turned to Snape a few feet away.

"I think this memory will be to your satisfaction." Harry wore a dark smile, his green eyes flashing behind his glasses. "It's terribly amusing."

A sudden gust of wind sent shivers down the classes spines. They were in a dark street, the streetlights in the area were broken, the road below there feet was cracked and filthy. The houses on either sides of them were spread out revealing a dark tree line behind them, one house had a broken down gate with a beware of dog sign swaying slightly on an angle. Each house was no doubt deserted and extremely old. Graffiti littered the front and sides of most of the buildings and on one, building what looked like, to the classes horror, blood. In the distance they could hear music blasting, Sandman by Metalica.

Harry glanced at his watch, "There is still fifteen minutes before anything happens, so I'll explain what this place is." he addressed the class, "We're in the most southern part of Surry, my home town. This is the oldest part, the Mare moved every one out of here years ago because it was looking to much like the east end of London in 1888, for those of who don't know what went on in that time in east end London, it was the year jack the ripper brutality murdered five prostitutes and was never caught, not only that but the living conditions there were beyond anything you could ever imagine, disease plagued the streets, not many people had homes and those who did were packed in small rooms filled with many other people who barley had enough money for the bed. Very hellish place, and this was not unlike it. This whole place is fenced off and with barbed wire and is "privet property", but me and the others found a way in and since the city doesn't have any intentions of cleaning the place or ever coming any where near hear we have marked it as our own. There is a forest behind the houses here." He smirked darkly as the class shivered again, they were looking around, a few looked scared. Ron and Hermione had made there way to Harry's side by now and were looking warily at him, they could understand Harry acting like a bastard to Snape but to smirk at the class's discomfort was not like Harry at all.

"I might as well show you over to where I am at this moment." He said and with a swish of his cloak he started down the 'street' toward the direction of the music. The class followed close behind, a few huddling close for warmth. To the class's dismay Harry led them into an ally between two of the horror-movie like houses. He lead them down another ally, but this one had houses pressing in on one side and on the other, the forest's dark fingers. The howl of a wolf rose high into the night sending a new wave of shivers through the teens. Most of the class had their wands out, Harry rose an eye brow at this. "You know this is only a memory, any thing here can't see you." The class looked sort of relieved by this but despite held there wands still. Some had lit there wands in order to shed some light on any dangers that might lay before them.

"We would go the front way through the street, but you can't get in the place of which I am at this moment you would not believe how strange it feels to say that." Harry snorted at that last comment. They continued to pass the backs of a few more houses before being led into a small back parking lot of what looked like a convenience store. The back of the building looked just as haunting as all the others. Again, Harry led the class into a place they would rather avoid. He lead them right into the convenience store. The broken door swung eerily on one hinge.

"Would you mind putting the light out on your wands?" Harry asked as he passed through the doorway. They hesitated before the small voice asked,

"Why?" Parvati said warily.

"Because it will ruin the mood of the room, we have redecorated quite a bit and the only light in there is a few candles." The word 'redecorated' made the class shiver with fear and forbidding. Even Snape, who seemed to blend into the surroundings quite easily looked a bit wary.

"Potter, what is this _place_?"

"Not scared are we Professor?" Harry asked while coming to a stop at the base of a stare case at the very back of the shop and waiting for the rest of the class to catch up.

"I was merely acquiring where we are at the moment." Snape snarled putting his face close to Harry's, and to Snape's dismay he realised Harry was now practically the same height as him.

"As I was merely asking if you were frightened." Harry said hiding an amused smirk.

"Ten points from Gryphondore!" Snape said furiously, "Do not push me Potter or I will make it fifty!"

Harry, upon seeing that the rest of class had arrived, he decided the game was over for now and swept up the steps leaving Snape in his wake, skipping one that had broken right through leaving a gapping black hole were there was once a step,

"Watch your step here for there isn't one." A few of the teens exchanged confused looks until they to reach the broken step and only then realising what it was that Harry had meant. The class had reached a landing leading to where the former shop keepers must have lived. The music was much louder now. They could hardly see one another in the darkness of the landing. Harry stepped forward and pushed open a door to there right. The song had changed and now Imagine by A Perfect Circle was playing, as this was a slower song than the last, it wasn't quit as deafening. The room was lit by a single candle, set in the centre of a painted star surrounded by a circle set in the centre of the room. Other than that the room was empty of all furniture and what ever else you might find in a room. The window in the far side of the room had been boarded up so not a single ray of moon light could penetrate through. There were three people in the room, one was sitting against the wall next to a large stereo. He was dressed all in black, and a cigarette in hand. The second was female, she had blond hare and boar a stony expression across her sunken face as she watched the third person sitting in the centre of the room. The third, whom the class were surprised to see was Harry. He looked nothing like the Harry that stood watching his memory play by in his school uniform and his futile attempt at taming his hare. The Harry who sat staring at the flame in the middle of room had a dark shadow across his face as if he boar some dark secret and had a deep cut on his right cheek that was surrounded by a green/black bruise. He wore a black t-shirt that uncovered a tattoo of dragon with some sort of blade stuck through its heart, that reached all the way down his arm to the bass of his wrist, which had bloody cuts all over it and many glittering spike bands. His black pants were old and faded and had a series of holes in the knees. He did not have his glasses on at the moment as they were strewn on the floor at his side in a several sharp pieces. His gaze was fixed unwaveringly on the flame, he did not move at all, not a muscle twitched. His raven hare was a disaster, and in one place matted with blood.

There were many intakes of breath as they took in there friends pathetically thin and bloody form siting on the floor.

"Dear God Potter..." Snape was at a loss for words. _Who did this to you?_ He thought angrily but in back of his mind he knew, it was his family. All the signs of abuse stood in front of his nose all these years yet he had refused to accept that the boy-who-made-my-life-a-living-hell could have such a horrible home life. Lily had always been such a saint, he suspected that her sister would be the same way and yet he was proven horribly wrong.

The sound of hurried feet erupted behind them as a few of the girls in the class fled the room, they could hear the sound of retching ringing through the landing as the sight of the blood and the mixed smell of pain, blood, sex, drugs, depression became to much for some.

Ron, could not tear his eyes from his best friend's broken form, he new the sight of it would burn in his mind forever and would be the cause of many nightmares to come.

When the girls returned with their faces hidden in there hands, Harry said.

"Someone is going enter the room in a moment so could you all stand over by that wall?" He said pointing to the wall off to their right. They scooted shakily over to stand near the wall in a way that aloud the whole class to behold the scene ready to unfold. They waited about a minute, though it seemed like hours, until the distant sound of foot steps reached their strained ears. The sound rushed towards them, until they were on the stairs. There were more intakes of breath from the class, fearing who or what was about to enter the room. The door creaked open and a girl entered from the shadowed doorway, she was waiving her hand in a pained way as if she had hit or in some way hurt it. The only one of three already in the room to look up was the boy against the wall next to the stereo. When his gaze fell on her throbbing hand a look of concern fell over his face.

"What happened to you?" the girl looked at him but did not answer. She merely crossed the room to the stereo and put in a CD of her own. When the boy had asked what the problem was the other two's heads bolted up right.

"What Happened?" Harry said abruptly.

The girl sighed then answered, "You know those creeps that live across the street from me?"

"That poser gang thing? What did they call themselves.... the _Snakes_ or something?"

"Yeah them, well on my way here I met a couple of em' on the street and they made cat calls at me so I told them to fuck off, but instead they just crossed over to me and one touched my ass so a gave him slap that threw the bastard off his feet, that's why my hand hurts."

"They did WHAT?" Harry was now on his feet. He had a deep hate for those bastard's. Dudley's apart of there so called gang that had been tormenting Harry since they could walk. The girl who was sitting against the wall was also on her feet, her dull eyes held a deep furry that was identical to Harry's. The girl's eyes mere seconds ago were lifeless and dull, now they flashing with unreleased rage.

"Harry, we're not going to stand around hear are we? I mean we are going to kick the living shit out of em' right?" the first girl who had reached Harry's side from her position near the wall asked, looking up at him. Harry clenched his fist and in answer swept around and strode towards the door, the other three not missing a beat were right at his heals, each with the same word etched within their gazes, _revenge_. No one hurt one of them, they were hurt enough in their homes, they did not need someone hurting them if they could do something about it, and _they would._...

Once the four left the room, the real Harry motioned the horror stricken class to follow.

"Remember, it's the sixth step down that is broken." Harry said quietly. The class had no problem hearing him now that the music had been turned off. They hurried after the four. As they reached the back parking lot they were in before and then they started back the way they came. They saw the four ahead turn down an ally between the store and a house, in front of them was a large fence barring the way to street beyond. Without stopping they hopped it with a loud sound of gangling metal.

"Common, we must keep up." Harry quickened his pace, many of the class were having difficulty keeping up and had to jog to remain a part of the group.

Instead of turning back down the ally they first came through Harry continued to lead them past the back of houses until they came a trail leading them through a stand of trees.

"Harry? Where are we going?" Hermione grabbed his arm and held it close to her in fear, she was used to time travel but this was still terrifying.

"We're going into the city, but first we have to go through a corn field to get to the fence that's supposed to keep people out of here, it's the only way out. If we hurry we'll get there the same time as the others." What he meant by 'the others' was his memory self and the three he was with.

"Potter, you can go live like a dog for all I care but when my father finds out you dragged me out into the filth of the muggle world...."

"If you don't shut the fuck up about that damn father of yours than I'll make you." Harry snarled, yet he did not look at Malfoy, who had run up to front of the group in order to threaten Harry.

"I'd like to see you try..." he was cut off by Harry who started laughing, a dark laugh that sent chills up there spines.

"When we return to class I will gratefully demonstrate the way in which I will shut your ugly face up, but for now just wait and see as there is a preview of it coming up." Harry said icily and cryptically. Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Im warning you Potter..."

"Put that pecker extension away before I shove it up your ass!"

"Potter! Malfoy! That is enough we don't need to listen to your immature bickering, and Potter watch your tongue!" Snape said over there disagreement. Harry grumbled and started walking even faster, and no one felt brave enough to ask him to slow. Soon they could see the trail end and a solid wall of corn before them.

"This way." Harry said turning and leading them along the corn wall. He turned again and swept down a row into the sea of corn, the trail/row looked as if it had been used numerous times before no doubt by Harry himself. After several turns, they came to a large iron fence, barbed wire trimming the top. On the other side of it they could see a dirt road leading in the other direction that was lined with trees on both sides.

"How do we get over there, we don't have to climb it do we?" Hermione said her gaze lifting high to the top of the fence where it met the night sky.

"No, there's a hole over here." Harry strode over to a large ditch along the side of the fence where he disappeared momentarily and reappeared on the other side of the fence. He looked like a shadow in the night. They followed him through the hole and not ten seconds after the last of the class were through the four memories cleared the cornfield and were following the class through the hole in the fence. Everyone stepped back in order to give the memories room to pass. The Harry memory's face was set in a way that said '_disturb me and die_' or something terrifying along those lines. The class watched as Harry (memory one) disappeared into the tree line, literally! The teens following him did the same but this time they caught words spoken before they too vanished.

Harry saw the classes looks of astonishment, and chuckled.

"What just happened?" Ron asked staring at the spot in which the four they were following vanish.

"I'll show you, stick close and listen carefully." Harry strode over to a large willow tree and stepped through its vale of leaves. He stepped close to the enormous trunk and turned around to make sure everyone had followed.

"The city is about an hours walk from here, we usually walk unless we're in hurry. This is like a transport system, the people I was with, there witches and wizards too. Now, watch and listen to what I say then follow a few at a time." He then turned and placed a hand on the trunk.

"ALLY BEHIND PRIVOT DRIVE!" And he was gone. For the second time that day he felt as if he was being pulled through the air at a vary fast rate.

The class stepped warily towards the tree, and soon they to were saying what it was that Harry instructed they say. They were brought to a dark ally between people's backyards. They saw Harry beckon them to follow him. He hopped a fence into someone's backyard and swept up the lawn and stoped near the house. The class followed, they soon saw the reason why Harry stoped. At the back gate was the four memories they were following. The girl with the sunken face was talking.

"Come on Harry, we'll just pass in the shadows, he wont even see you!"

"Yah? He's sitting out there waiting for me to slip by! He sees me and im dead!"

"Ignore him, stay at my place to night. My parents aren't home and probably never will be." The boy who was sitting near the stereo before said.

Harry shrugged, "Come on lets get this over with." He passed through the back gate silent as a shadow and swept up the side of the house the other three in tow.

The real Harry pursued after them with the class trailing along behind,

"Hurry!" He called over his shoulder and he broke into a sprint and passed the memories and only stopped when he got to the street in front of the house of which's back yard they had cut through. The class came to a stop next to him. He was watching the house so they did to. There was a man sitting on the front porch of the house, which that looked so nice it was ugly if that makes any sense.

"What is this place?" was the repeated question ringing through the class in a soft buzz.

"This is my _home_ if you could call it that and _that_ is my son-of-a-bitch Uncle Vernon."

"_Harry_! Didn't professor Snape tell you to watch your tongue?" Hermione chastised.

Out of the corner of there eyes they could see four shadows slinking along the neighbouring house's outer wall.

"Boy, do you think im a bloody idiot? I can see you!" The man suddenly stood, a crazed look on his face. Harry stepped from the shadows, face blank, and stared unwaveringly up at his uncle.

"Well do you? Answer me BOY!" His uncle advance closer till he was a few inches from his nephew's face.

"Your drunk." Harry said warily, tensing and taking a half step back.

SMACK!

The back of Vernon's hand came down across Harry's face. The people who Harry was with stepped further into the shadows. They knew what it was like to be hit by family, and they knew Harry would rather them not interfere.

When Harry was hit, the class either, gasped, froze, screamed or cursed. Snape made his way over to Harry (real one) and asked,

"How long has that been going on?"

"Long enough that it's a totally normal occurrence for me."

"Oh, Harry I had no idea!" Hermione said through tears that threatened to fall. Their attention was once again drawn to the scene that lay before them as a cry of pain rent the air. They saw that Harry's uncle had grabbed his arm roughly and had begun to drag him back to the house. Harry struggled but his lack of size restricted his leave. He put his hand in his pocket and drew from it something that shawn brightly from the light on the house. He flicked it open, the class realised it was a pocketknife.

"You bastard! Let me go!" He held the knife out before him so that when his uncle looked back he would see the glimmering blade trained on his throat. He did. His uncle released him immediately jumping back. Harry took that chance to display his remarkable sprint. The other three followed him in a sprint that they desperately tried to match to Harry's.

"We'll go through the ally its quicker, we'll be able to get there same time if we hurry." Harry said leading them across the street and crossing someone's yard and going through there back yard and hoping the fence like he did with the one behind this own house. He swept up the dark grass, years of memory leading him through the gloom. He quickened his pace further until he once again broke into a run. They came out on the other side of the ally and started, still running, down a street lined with the same stile of house on ether side, giving the street a boring air to it. Harry, even though he jogged the others had a difficult time staying with him and many were already falling behind. The only one able to keep up to Harry's merciless wake was Snape, who stayed unwaveringly by his side; mostly to prove he would not be out done by the teen he had no idea he had so much in common with. Their teen lives were much the equivalent of one another.

Soon they came to a side street leading to a dead end with a loop surrounded by houses. One of the houses had its door thrown open and light and music streamed from it. There were many people present, there seemed to a party. The sounds teens whooping came from inside and out. On the front walk stood a group of young men who looked to be about seventeen-eighteen. They each held a beer and were exchanging crude jokes patting each other on the back or high fiveing when ever someone managed to say a truly disgusting joke. Harry paused in the road by the front yard waiting for the rest of the class to catch up.

"Your about to kick those guy's butts aren't you?" Seamus said coming to a stop at Harry's side and looking up at him expectantly.

"Perhaps." A few of the Slytherin's looked excited at this concept and waited patiently for the excitement to begin.

"So the Slytherin side of the great Harry Potter decides to make its self clear." Malfoy said approvingly. Harry just kept his face blank and trained on the street they came down to reach their present location.

"Mr. Potter, surely the sorting hat could not have over looked this? Now tell me how much begging did it take for the hat to place you somewhere other than my house?" Snape said looking at Harry with amusement.

"Ten minutes worth, professor. All the shit I'd heard about the house on the train filled me with dread at the concept of actually being an element of it so I begged for other wise."

"Now what do you think Potter? Would you still care?" Snape pressed on, he had to hide the fit of laughter threatening to burst. The thought of who Harry had become would surely make ol' James Potter turn in his god forsaken grave!

"You mean if I were to let the hat chose without interference, let it place me were it rightfully believes my fate lies? Then, No; I could not care in the least if I were placed in Slytherin. Who cares if it's the house Voldemort was in? He can rot in hell for all I care." Harry said matter-of-factly. Snape's past out put of Harry was wiped anew then. So he was not the air head teen he thought him to be, but one so much like him self. Again he thought of what James reaction to who his son had become and desperately tried to keep his emotions intact.

"Look." Harry pointed down the street. They all turned to see the memories making there way towards them, Harry in the lead with powerful strides, a look of dark anticipation fitted his fine features, eyes flashing dangerously. The other's expressions were not unlike. As the four of them drew closer one of the girls put a hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention and then pointed at the group of guys with the beers.

"That's them." She said. Harry stared hard at them then a dark smirk tugged at the sides of his lips and he set off quicker towards them. As they were crossing the street, the men noticed them and at once recognize the girl they head seen and 'play with' before.

"Hey babe, couldn't get enough of us eh?" One said laughing.

"Oh look, she brought a friends! Don't worry, there's enough of us to go around but you'll have to tell the boys to leave, I don't do the guy-guy thing." Another round sniggers when around the circle. All they accomplished was signing off their own death wishes.

"Sorry boys but we are not going any where. So, I hear you were touching my friend here." Harry said motioning to the girl on his left.

"Hey dude we were just having some fun, that's all." One of the guys said in mock innocence.

"That's all is it? A little fun? You think sexually assaulting my friend is just a little fun do you?" Harry was now nose to nose with guy who had spoken, Harry still held a look of pure power and control and slight amusement on his face.

"Yeah I do." The guy said stepping forward a bit, taking the challenge.

"Joe dude, I think skinny minny here is going to punch you!" one of beer guys said laughing.

"Oh I'll do more than just that, Joe is it? Lets take this out back, so the neighbours don't see, we're going to fight properly, well no, that's not entirely true, it'll give _you_ the chance to defend your selves, wizard."

The guys looked taken aback, "How do you know what we are?" one of them demanded.

"I can sense your magical core; and besides, your wand is sticking out of your ass pocket." Harry said.

"Oh. Wait are you a....?"

"You have no idea who it is your talking to do you?" the girl to Harry's left said stepping forward. The guys exchanged raised eye brows and laughed some more.

"What's he supposed to be, lord of the Goth world or something?"

"Nah, I thing he's Santa Clause in a disguise." another cracked.

"Look girly I don't care who this guy is, so you, Santa and the elves can move your gothic ass's and go back to the north pole OK?"

"He's Harry Potter." She continued, ignoring there dismiss and smirking at there surprised looks.

"Who?" the guy named Joe said awestruck.

"I said his name is Harry Potter!"

"As in thee _Harry Potter?!?"_

" No, he's Bugs Bunny, I just said Harry Potter as random comment. Oh my god, Im surrounded by idiots! Yes he's _thee_ Harry Potter!"

"Hey no one calls me an idiot girl!" one of them said stepping forward.

"Look idiot, first my name is not girl its Shea, and second, I'll call you a bloody idiot if I damn well want to!" Shea snarled stepping forward, but Harry put out a hand out to stop her. She looked at him and back at joe and the others opposing her and back again before stepping down.

"Worry not Shea, you'll get to rip and tear them soon as we get to the cover of the backyard." Harry said turning and leading the way.

"Tim, tell everyone to clear out." Joe said addressing one of the guys behind him.

"Wait, Tell Dudley Dursley to come out and play with us." Harry said looking at the retreating back of Tim. Who merely glanced over his shoulder at Harry before hurrying through the front door of the house.

(Back to the class:) Harry turned to his classmates,

"This way." He turned swiftly and guided them past the memories leading them into the backyard. They stepped through a gate and found them selves in a vast yard. A dark tree line at the back of the yard obscured there view to the large manmade lake behind it, there was a trail just visible in the gloom leading down to its bank's. "We're going down to the lake, the others wont be there for about twenty minutes, they have to kill the party off before they can get down here, not literally of course." Harry could tell by some of his class mates faces that they believed 'kill the party off' word for word.

"Twenty minutes? I can't wait that long!" A Slytherin cried over the class.

"Oh, don't worry, the waits worth it." The Slytherin grinned at that. But the Gryphondore's were looking more apprehensive by the second. Harry steered them toward the water's edge, making sure every one was out of range of the up coming scrap. They waited in silence, the deep red moon hung ominously above them reflecting darkly off the lake's surface. They waited, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Potter, is this fight suitable for the delicate Gryphondore's? They seem to be frightened just standing here when nothing is even happening." Snape asked not missing a moment to torment the Gryphondore's.

"Oh I think they'll be fine, professor."

"Is it going to be bloody?" Draco asked, he looked hopeful. Harry didn't answer. Just sat down on a fallen log next to the spot where water met land. The glow of the moon washed over Harry's body like a dark candle.

"Its almost time." Harry said, "Another five minutes."

He was true to his word, five minutes passed before they could hear sticks cracking and leaves rustling as people made their way down the trail towards them.

"Excellent!" one of the Slytherin's said.

First to come out of the trail was Harry, then Shea and the other girl with the sunken look ("Her name is Kiye." Harry said quietly to the class.) Next came the other boy Harry was with, ("And his name is Miguel.") next came the four guys that had the beers. Harry, Shea, Kiye and Miguel stalked over to one side if the lake side clearing and Joe and the others to the other side.

"Tis time to rip your worthless ass's from limb to limb." Harry said smirking. His friends mirrored his smirk.

"Oh what ever, you probably couldn't kick a two year old's ass." Joe spat.

"Did I say we were going to _kick your ass's?_ Sorry for the little miss understanding, I meant to say _rip your ass's."_ Harry grinned darkly. A light breeze played gently with there hare. A small blue light began to blaze silently, creating a circle around Harry and the other three. The breeze had turned into a aggressive wind and then to a gale within seconds. It whipped harry's black hare in every direction. The blazing blue circle grew brighter and brighter it was blinding and filling the entire area. As it subsided the wind to began to die too. Soon the circle of blue light was joined by a star that began to weave its way through the circle's centre. Each point of the star met the edge of the circle. Soon Harry and the other three stood within the competed replica of the one on the floor at there place in the old store.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Joe said jumping back and drawing his wand with a shaking hand. Harry merely smirked, baring pointed fangs that gleamed in the light of the flaming blue star beneath there feet. Suddenly something happened that no one could have prepared them for. A pare of brilliant blue feathery wings burst from Harry's shoulder blades. They were enormous and reached about a foot and a half over his head. Identical wings eruption from Shea, Miguel and Kiye's backs as well. Harry laughed a low yet high sound that sent chills up and down Joe and his buddies spines. Harry snapped his fingers and his close changed. He was now waring a pair of new looking black jeans and a back sleeveless shirt that showed his dragon tattoo on his arm. A long cape hung from his shoulders, in was held together in the front by a glass dragon pendent with emerald eyes. On his waist was a sword that sat in its sheath. The handle gleamed black except for the red and green gems imbedded in it. He also wore black leather boots with gold buckles. His hare grew just slightly longer so that his hare fell along his face but the back of it was spiked and coloured blood red at the tips. The spike bands still gleamed in the spot they were before. He wore a small silver ring with a dragon on it.

Small changes happened to the other of Harry's party as well. Each had the same wings and cape. But the girls wore black dresses instead of pants and their hare became more elegantly stilled but they still bore deadly sword attached to their waists as well. While under Miguel's Cape he wore at long sleeved shirt with a red scull on it.

"Tis time for you to die humans, your sacrifice is necessary for the rain of _True Darkness_." Harry said and then Shea, Miguel and Kiye all leaped past Harry and went for the guys behind Joe who stood frozen by Harry's stare, a stare that assured Joe he would not live long to see his twentieth birthday.

"Mommy."

Harry erected his hand high over his head, his palm glowed blue and then a bolt of blue lightning crashed down to earth killing Joe instantly. Within seconds the rest of Joe's buddies lay dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Shea had used her sword and cut the heart from Tim's chest. Miguel used his fangs to relieve one guy of his throat. While, like Harry, Kiye used a spell to kill her victim.

"Wonder what ever happened to Dudley, was he not suppose to join us?" Harry said smirking down at their work lying dead at his feet.

"How many left, Harry?" Miguel said walking over to Harry wiping blood from his chin and licking it off his lips. Harry took at folded piece of paper from his pocket and opened it and scanned its face. With his finger he crossed out a line leaving a scorch line where he touched.

"Only one more." And then he read the line at the bottom of the page, "_The death of two rivals, one of evil and one of the light. Each equivalent in power. Kill both, for there sacrifices will be the last, and once and for all the true dark will triumph over the light. The war of sun and moon will be won and the last in the Potter blood line will lead the world into infernal darkness."_

"And the two rivals are...?" Shea asked.

"Easy, Voldemort and Dumbledore_." _Harry said while folding the paper back up and tucking it securely into his pocket again.

(Back to the class): The class could feel the memory begin to fade. And then they felt there feet lift off the ground like before and thrown them into the present. This time no one but Harry remained on their feet. A few puked from the return trip and the memory of how the guys were ripped open, burned, and cut brutally. Others were crying in fear and disgust. Parvati had her hand clamped firmly over her mouth and was screaming behind it as she lay on the ground curled up with Lavender. The Slytherin's were extremely pale and shaky. Snape was glaring at Harry. All former approval extinguished from his mind. _Potter is a bloody murder! How many have been killed by his hand already? And he's not even a human! Was he ever a human? _Snape thought ruefully. He stood up and quickly grabbed Harry by the arm as hard as he could, he could not afford to let Harry getaway.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance, your not going anywhere other than to the headmaster's office! No murder is aloud to walk free, not even you _Potter_!" he spat the last word with as much hate as he could muster.

"In that case, catch me if you can!" And with that Harry ripped his arm from Snape's death grasp and transformed into a large black wolf with blazing green eyes. He tore from the class, claws clicking on the stone floor. The dungeon door flew open magically as Harry reached and out into the hall up into the rest of the school, one thought on his mind, _And so it begins...._

**A/N: So how was that? Should I keep going or leave it as a one-shot?** **Your choice. Please review. Im begging you! Because if you don't review I wont continue this story. Its fate rests in your hands, don't let it's blood drain because you don't feel like reviewing, just say that you like it or not, that's all Im asking. And all confusion will be and questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Let your swords stay sharp! Never-Fear-Death**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVVVIIEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	2. set aside the pain for now

_**The war of sun and moon has neared its end. With the last task at hand and the last of the Potter blood line ready for its completion, we will at last rise. All boundaries will crumble and we will be free. Truly free. The freedom we hold now, is it truly freedom? We shall see....**_

_**The prophecy of the story'Upon Black Wings':**_

_**Beneath the moon's blood red glare**_

_**Is born thy deadly heir**_

_**Carried by light, but born to dark**_

_**Upon his forehead he bares one grey mark**_

_**Up above, in a haze**_

_**The moon of night**_

_**Watch it blaze**_

_**At it's superior height **_

_**It's the darkness it shall ignite**_

_**But only for the trusted and heir**_

_**But for those who appose, it's darkness in the light**_

_**There will be no final fight**_

_**Only death for those of the light**_

_**Oppose me not**_

_**It must be taught**_

_**Or you will be left to pain and rot**_

_**Now die my enemy **_

_**For you are the key **_

_**To the rise of the true me....**_

Claws clicking on the stone floor, tail flying out behind him and ears bouncing as Harry raced down the school hall and up the stare case leading out of the dungeons. The bell rang as he leapt over the last step. Doors up the hall flung open and students, grumbling at their new load of homework, filed from there classrooms. The first few to leave the safety of there classroom noticed the large ebony wolf bounding towards them. One girl squealed in fright and surprise and jumped back against the wall. Others had similar reactions. As Harry flew past, he snapped at there feet just for the fun of it, receiving terrified gasps and screams. Down another hallway, and then another. Every time he met a stare case he would climb it gaining on the highest levels of the school. Rising higher and higher through the school, until he reached the stair case leading him to the Astronomy tower. He skidded to a halt before the stairs and just gazed up at them, and with a bound of excitement, he leaped up the spiralling steps. Skipping the last five, he landed in the small, empty, circular room. He turned back into human form, he felt the brute strength and mindless savageness of the beast leave him as his human scenes erupted from the wolf's. The only thing not human remaining, were the Great pair of blazing blue wings that Harry flexed out behind him. A grin played at the corners of his lips, and with a sudden movement, he leaped forward and landed on the window sill, and with another kick of his powerful legs, he lunged into the fall sky. He kept his wings tucked to his sides and continued to dive down, then five feet from the ground, he let his marvellous wings open and carry him back into the fading sun light and out over the Forbidden forest. He sank low again, letting his wings clip the tops of the trees. He rolled playfully in the air. He mounted the last of the days warm thermals, letting him escalate effortlessly. He hopped to next one, dropping a bit and once again letting the warm air lead him to the heavens. He beat his wings, soaring higher and higher, weaving through wisps of cloud, neither the chill nor the lack of oxygen assaulted his bit of pure lightheartedness. He dove back towards the ground, right through the floor of tree tops and hurtling past tree trunks. They went by in a mixture of blurred colour, the thrill was unbelievable! He flashed past tree after tree, narrowly missing the trunks. His sole soared with his wings, and for the first time in so long, he felt his heart fill with true happiness. He rose once more above the tree tops, he looked on in wonder as the vast ocean of trees met his blazing emerald eyes. Even though the sun still shone over the tree tops, a hazy, quarter moon hung in the sky to the east. The sky it's self was a mass of pinks and oranges. Harry never knew anything to be so beautiful. He stoped in mid air just to take in the breathtaking sight before him. He made a silent vow as his eyes went glassy as the wonder of it all filled his sole, that when the war was over, and all was said and done with, he would come back here and stay until his heart's wounds were healed and only scars remained. He looked toward the mountains beyond the forest, to the hazy foot hills in the far distance. That's where he was going, the mountains. He grinned and charged forward at full speed.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, I just wanted to put something out so that you know I'll be continuing this, and Im sorry it was so..._happy and fluffy_. It wont happen again, in fact iv got a cool next chappy in mind, hope you like dragons! Hehe... any who, _please_ review**! **Just a '_I like it!;' _or a _'It sucks'_** **I don't care if you use one word, as long as it tells me what you think. **

**Thank you to all who already reviewed, Im going to answer all of them in the next chapter that's coming soon to a computer near you! I love you all! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Enfant D'ombre

_**The first sword clash will soon begin, the moon's warriors will mass and slay all you know. There is no avoiding it, you will fall and we will rise; destroying you beneath our feet. Prepare to fall, for you will fall ready or not...**_

_**Sleep sound upon the pillow**_

_**Warm among the blankets**_

_**Bleeding ears deaf against the world**_

_**Tuned out like a broken radio**_

_**-x-**_

_**Stand silent and wish no more**_

_**I'll whisk your pain aside**_

_**Open the box and unleash you wings**_

_**And many other things you may find**_

_**-x-**_

_**Tendency to fear a stranger**_

_**When so many live within you**_

_**A quest to end this solitude**_

_**But lost within the sinew**_

_**-x-**_

_**Hiding behind a mask**_

_**No one cares to see behind**_

_**Left with a single task**_

_**To fill the empty life within it**_

_**-x-**_

_**Voices ringing through your head**_

_**Telling you lies that keep you tethered**_

_**Pressing the replay button**_

_**And making you remember**_

_**-x-**_

_**Passing by your grip**_

_**Time is always hard**_

_**Sending you pretend happiness**_

_**Like words within a birthday card**_

_**-x-**_

_**You pocket your sorrow**_

_**Push it deep, deep down**_

_**Time to give back**_

_**The happiness you had asked to borrow**_

_**-x-**_

_**Now what do you wish?**_

_**When all is said and done**_

_**What left is there to accomplish?**_

_**In a world where all is won?**_

_**-x-**_

_**Seeking death may be the answer**_

_**To lie within a grave**_

_**Your sole departs with grace of a dancer**_

_**A life that no one will ever save**_

_**-x-**_

……**._Never-fear-death_**

The sun had slid beyond the trees and only a faint glow remained. Harry made his way on wing towards his destination, the mountains. He would be meeting with Shea, Kiye and Miguel at around midnight. Harry had sent a message using the mind gift: to be able to communicate through telepathic lines made up of electricity in the air. He would be telling them of the early reveal. Reveal meaning he had finally told the wizarding world of whom he is.

The distant glow was fading quickly making way for the moon to illuminate the sky. Stars shown down upon the earth, reflecting in two emerald orbs that were Harry's eyes. Night. Harry's favourite time, and soon there will be nothing to take it away from him. By this war, he aimed for an everlasting darkness, where pain and sorrow will thrive in. Well not for all, but for those who have never seen pain or have laughed at the pain of others. This gothic world will rise from its place in forced hiding and will be known to the world and will not be challenged. The only chance the light side has is Dumbledor, but Harry would slay him with his sword. With Dumbledor gone, the floor is open to Voldemort but he to will see death. Once that's finished, the final deaths will help Harry and the other three complete the ritual. On the next eclipse they are to have completed the tasks given on the prophecy.

Harry tipped his wings forward and dipped down below the treetops. He stopped in a small clearing with a small stream running softly through the trees. A small rocky area surrounded the clearing, being the only thing keeping trees from creeping to the waters edge. Harry stepped up to cool water and dipped his hands in cupping them and pulling them up to drink. Once finished he shook his hands clear of the water and wiped the remaining water off on his robes. Harry looked down in disgust at what he was wearing, he casually snapped his fingers and he wore his favoured out fit which was his sleeveless shirt with spike bracelets on his wrists. A pair of black jeans and his flowing black cape, and under those he wore his leather boots with the buckles. He new by the way his bangs now fell across the side of his face that his hair had changed as well. He looked back up towards the sky, no sunlight remained. He was about take flight again when something caught his attention. He looked over to the trees and froze. A pair of blazing red eyes stared out at him from the shadows, they stood somewhere around seven feet tall and a large black snout which bore three inch canids dripping with saliva was illuminated by the moon.

"Are you certain it was he? I mean no magical influences of any kind?" Dumbledor asked soberly, looking at Severus over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, I could detect no possession over him. Harry Potter has been merely hiding his true colours this whole time." Snape sat before Dumbledor in his office and had just finished explaining what Potter had just shown the class and him-self. "And those colours seem to consist of merely black."

"I see." the old head master folded his hands together and propped his bearded chin upon them. He had a faraway look in his eyes. He had never suspected that Harry would become so..._dark_. How could he have missed it?

"And what are you going to do about Potter's plan to destroy you?" Severus asked darkly, breaking Dumbledor from his thoughts.

"I do not know Severus, I don't know exactly what we've got here. It may be just a powerful teen lost in his own adolescent rage, or we could be dealing with far more than we could expect. I only wish I knew what was said in this book, it could tell us all we need to know." Dumbledor said tapping the large book that Harry had been reading in class, Severus had brought it up with him after Potter's flee.

"It's in parcel tongue is it not? So what if..." Severus trailed off.

"Yes, yes I know exactly what your saying."

"I don't understand it, how could _Harry _ever go over to the dark side? He had always been so cold with anything or anyone who had anything to do with _that_ side!" Ron said furiously as he paced back and forth. He and Hermione were hidden away in the back of the library talking over there shock of what they had seen with the Memorex potion.

"No Ron, he was only cold with everything and everyone associated with V-Voldemort, it had nothing to do with the dark side." Hermione said quietly. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her back against the wall. Ron stoped pacing and sat down beside her. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just can't believe it, how did this happen?" he said in a strangled sort of voice. "He's going to get him self killed." Ron said with a weak smile. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Your right you know." she said looking over at Ron. They both went quiet, both thinking the same thing, yet neither voiced it until Hermione said in a even lower whisper.

"You know he can't do whatever it is he's doing alone, I had always had a high respect for him, and there must be a reason behind his turn for the dark. Dumbledor is going to take a blind look on this. And besides, it's not like _Harry's_ changed, have you seen the way he looks at us? Its like he is really guilty about something, I had though it was because of what happened last year but now I guess its something different."

Ron nodded. "So you think we should stand by him? Join him even?"

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I mean."

The beast leaped forward and stared at Harry with intense red eyes for a moment as Harry sighed with relief.

"Jeez Miguel, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Miguel said innocently, back in human form and made his way to Harry's side. Harry gave him a punch in the arm. "Your in a good mood, why?" Miguel raised an eyebrow at the taller of the two.

"Flying. There is something about it that just gets me."

"Yeah I know what you mean...Harry?" Miguel look closely at Harry's face, he was gazing over his shoulder at something that was unseen by Miguel. He spun around but saw nothing, so he looked back over at Harry.

"What? What do you see?" Miguel asked cautiously.

"Not sure..." Harry stepped past Miguel and made his way over two one of the small rocky walls and disappeared behind it. Miguel shook himself and followed. He found Harry on his knees looking at something. Miguel creped closer to see what it was. He gasped.

"My god, Is that a....?"

"Yes. You must be quiet and back up. It must see me first."

"Its not happening is it?"

"Yes, now go. I will meet you soon on the mountain top." Harry said turning to the other and then back down at his prize. He could hear Miguel's foot steps hurry away into the night. He gazed at what was before him, 'It's a pity it will soon be broken, its such a beautiful thing.' Harry thought to himself, but then the thing inside is worth much more.

It was red and speckled black. Ivory spines surrounded the top like a crown. Suddenly the great egg gave a shudder. Soon, very soon. Harry grinned. What a thing to come across! This was no ordinary dragons egg, it was that of an elemental dragon, a shadow dragon to be exact. Once it hatched Harry would be the first thing it sees meaning the dragon will be his. Where was the mother? They were usually around in such at crucial time.

Crack!

Harry got closer, and watched as a large split slid down one side of the egg. The little dragon's egg-horn was just visible through a spot in the centre of the crack. It disappeared for a moment before returning as it tried to break free of it's shell. A final attempt left the dragon victorious. The egg was slit in two, a small black-red dragon sat in between the pieces. It looked up at Harry with it's beady black eyes.

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Your mine..."

"Harry? That you?" Miguel's voice came over the rock ledge Harry was climbing over. He pulled him self up before answering, "Yeah." In a distracted sort of voice.

"You ok Boss?" Miguel said coming over to greet him. Harry shot him a death glare that made the other back off. Harry hates it when the others call him boss, even though he mainly is, he still would not allow the nick name. Miguel gapped at Harry's shoulder, where sat the little dragon.

Suddenly a ear splitting sound rose up from the base of the mountain, announcing the arrival of Shea and an answering call came from somewhere in the distant sky. Just barely seen in the moonlight a large beast sailed like a shadow towards them, this was Kiye.

Within ten minutes the two girls had joined Harry in human form and sat on the ground with Miguel waiting for Harry to start there meeting.

"First, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend here." Harry said motioning to his shoulder. The baby dragon had it's tail rapped loosely around Harry's neck as it snoozed silently.

"Where did you find that?" Shea asked in wonder. "There supposed to be really rare."

"I found it while in the process of hatching, down near the foot hills on my way here."

They marvelled at Harry's sleeping prize for a few moments longer before Kiye asked, "This not the reason you called us to Scotland is it?"

"No it is not. I have called you to tell you that we're running a little before schedule."

"You told them?"

"In a way, I have shown them our latest sacrifice." Harry said, a dark smirk gripping the sides of his mouth. Before any of the others could ask how he said, "the wonder of a Memorex potion." the others mirrored his look of dark anticipation.

It had been three hours since they had left from there meeting. They explained there plans for the war. They knew they were going up against two very powerful enemies, both with powerful armies to aid them. They would first take ol'Riddle down and then the more difficult of the two, Dumbledor. Harry was ready for anything. He had trained long and hard, he learned what being the last Potter meant. He was heir to something he doubted that his mother know about. Turns out James Potter wasn't a saint after all. The only one to ever feel James true power and cruelty goes by the name Severus Snape.

Harry looked out over the city of Paris. He knew he had to flee so he used a willow to travel south, just like he had displayed to the class with the Memorex potion. He sat on a tower of a supposed abandoned cathedral. People thought its former visitors had moved or their practice had died out completely. It was in fact not deserted, it was occupied by one sole, and one alone. Harry sat atop a small ledge laden with stone gargoyles on the side of one of the said towers stroking the head of the petite shadow dragon who sat contentedly on his knee. Harry no longer wore his cape but wore a black t-shirt baring the band '_Disturbed,_' with a long leather jacket over that.

He leaned back on the tower's outer wall and had his feet up between the two stone wings of one of the gargoyles. The moon still burned in the sky above but it was in a slightly different position than it had been in the Scottish sky around Hogwarts. The streets below were forlorn except for the uncommon late-night wanderer that would pass through every once in a while. Bushes and vines creped up the sides of the cathedral. The cathedral it self sat in the centre of a rather old fashioned market square that during the day swarmed with people, but by looking at it from the night point you would never be able to guess. Shadows seemed to thrive in the wake of the immense building and was avoided by most at this time. Behind the market area was a large stretch of forest that nobody ever approached, there was a dark myth that surrounded the place. It's told that a creature, large and black with eyes of death dwelled within the shadows of those old trees. The french called it _'**Enfant D'ombre**'_ meaning, 'Child of Shadow'. Most knew it to be a mere wives tale, but some knew it not to be. Those few who strongly believe in the myth are those who have encountered Enfant D'ombre, or have claimed to have. Harry himself knew the creature existed, in fact looking down toward the east side on the cathedral you could see the said creature poking it's nose at the base off one of the walls. Suddenly the beast's mighty, dog like head shot up and ears poised forward and it let out a rumbling growl that Harry could hear from where he sat high above the scene. It threw its head back and let out a ground shaking howl before springing through the market and into the dark trees beyond.

Harry turned his searching eyes toward the place the creature had stressed before departing. He saw a large group of teens walking through the middle the square, they were laughing and goofing around. The males wore basketball Jersies and the girls wore short shorts and tiny tops that showed off their stomachs. Harry could not stand that stile of clothing, all it said was 'Look at me! Im an air head follower!'

Harry tried to ignored them, 'So much for a fine silent night.' He thought rolling his eyes. He decided to go stretch his legs and maybe grab some grub from some late night food place. He put the small dragon in a large inside pocket and dissipated (:a kind of appearation used with auors when stealth is needed.) to the ground carful not to be seen by the teenagers near by. It wasn't until Harry was half way through the square the group took notice of him. The males, against the girls protests, started towards him. Harry walked on, starting to get annoyed.

"Hey you! Wait up homie-!" One of the fuckers said loudly in a teasing voice. The sound of laughter could be heard from behind the one who attempted humour. Harry kept walking, his mind on where he could find something to eat.

"Hey dog, when im talkin' to you look at me! What are you a fucking pussy!" Harry continued to ignore them totally unfazed by there immature '_threats._'

"Josh! He probably doesn't even speak English! This France remember!?" one of the girls said giggling.

"Oh yeah, well then we'd better show the home boy what we American student dudes do to french dudes who ignore us." The guy who had been talking all the while said following close behind Harry with rest of the males. One grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around and tried to drive his fist in to Harry's face. Harry's hand shot up like a blur and caught the fist before it could connect with his face. Harry twisted it around 360 degrees causing the guy to cry out in pain. Then he pushed him by his nearly broken wrist in to the guy behind him successfully breaking it. The girls and a couple of the guys knelt down by his side, they all sat staring up at Harry in horror, who stood watching with a cruel grin playing on his face.

"Soyez heureux que je vous laisse avec vos vies" Harry said as a leaving statement, the translation of what he said is, "Be happy I leave you with your lives." before sweeping away up the square and down a dark ally.

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry for that last chapter, it was lame beyond lame, but I hope this one is a bit better! ) Anyway, I guess I'll answer some reviews now! Oh wait one more thing, anything you want to see happen or any ideas you have, give them to me in a review and I'll look into adding them! **

Treck: I'll do that! Hehe

ChesterStanly: Thanks! And I will update The Rock Tour soon, what's coming up is going to be really awesome so the waits worth it!

Talons: **Thank you so much! **And once again, your poems are amazing! And thanks for reviewing mine as well! You rock!

Silverclaw: Thanks!

Lady Urquentha: Thank you, and yes at the moment I can't stand Dumbledor and can't wait for Harry to kill him!

Kajiyoukai: Yeah I know, the second chapter was something I did in I think half an hour, I couldn't really have a plot to it since I was just posting it so people knew I would be continuing the story, but I hope you liked this chapter better!

Kyle: Sorry, I know I said I'd have this up yesterday, but I got kicked off the computer, the reason involves a little brother, a pissed off me and lot of flying objects! Hehe! Hope you like it!

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: Dude thanks!

Snuffles-dog25: I know happy is not all good actually it can be quite scary. But hey, it'll begin getting way darker soon! Hope you like this chapter better than the last!

crazy-lil-nae-nae: Thank you so much!

Myjx: no prob!

Mirai Diavolo: Thanx!

TanAlike: blushes till heat waves rise from face! Thank you! You rock!

Drgn Knight: Im guessing Jessie? Anyway, thanx! Glad you like it!

Pleione: thanks!

Gyr: Wow thank you! I have yet to find a beta so you'll just have to put up with my absentminded spelling and grammar errors! Your right about the gutting Snape thing, hehe, I can just see it now Snape's guts and blood flying around the room and smearing the walls... cough cough, no more sugar for me. Lol.

TDK: Thanx! I knew someone would like the wings! But sorry to you and many others im sure, there is not going to be any romance. A friend of mine begged me not to put any in, but there are plenty of romance fics out there at least! Hope your reading on!

Acerbrus: Thanx!

COOLGAL1313343: Thank you!

chaosruler2000: Harry is sort of a living archangel type thing. Not entirely sure yet! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Polish99: no prob!

Gohan00: thanx!

Shadow Of A Trout: Thank you! Nice name by the way! Lol

Lethum Z'al: Thanx!

a6: Thank you, I feel so luved!

**Thank you all so much, I love you all except for one person (you know who are, and you go fuck your grandmother!)**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Never-fear-death**


	4. you sound like a female dog in heat!

**_A writer of dark poetry's mind consists of many things, like the will to release one's own rage in rhyme creating a poem with the ability to send chills down the bravest of spines. Another trait needed is to be able to herd all the right words into place for the complete affect_**, **_thus_** **_taking authority over their fear and welding the reader to your will...._**

_**Dragon Heart**_

**-x-**

_A darkness within ever haunting_

_Keeps the sole from ever wanting_

_The eyes of others forever taunting_

_One heart breaking and painfully rotting_

**-x-**

_One heart suppressed by darkness_

_One heart withheld in flame_

_With no will but destruction_

_The driving hunger of a dragon's heart_

**-x-**

_Tears poring from ones eyes_

_The others words are filled with lies_

_Empty promises, illegal ties_

_One heart, watch it as it dies_

**-x-**

_One heart suppressed by darkness_

_One heart withheld in flame_

_With no will but destruction_

_The driving fear of a dragon's heart_

**_....Never-fear-death_**

The ally was plagued with shadow and slime. The aroma of decay perfumed the air within it. A pile of ripped open garbage bags sat leaning against a large green wastebin to one side of the ally. It was a sad sight in Harry's opinion. Harry was used to stalking around allies but the ones he usually passed, even the ones in southern Surry, where Harry had taken the class with the aid of the Memorex potion, were inhabitable if the need should rise.

The echos of footsteps could be heard from down the ally where Harry had entered. He turned and glanced back behind him, he could make out the distant silhouette of a girl running towards him. Harry stepped back and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head bowed. He would just wait until she ran past, and if fortune favored Harry, she would run by and just dismiss Harry's form as a shadow. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the girl's high-healed shoes pounding nearer and nearer. As Harry had hoped, the foot steps past him, but suddenly stopped a few meters away. Harry opened his eyes and glimpsed past his bangs. He saw the girl had froze in her tracks, and he immediately recognized her as one of the girls who were with the guy he kick the shit out of a few minutes ago.

She turned slowly to face Harry who hadn't moved.

"You! I was looking for you!" she said in a forced brave sort of voice. Harry continued to stare unblinkingly out from behind his bangs, unmoving.

"Can you understand a word I saying?" She asked, but it was obvious that she was extremely unnerved now.

"Well, im not fucking deaf now am I?" Harry's emotionless voice broke her unease somewhat. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"What you did to my boy friend was just plain mean!" she yelled coming a little closer to Harry.

"Yeah? There's a pay-phone just down the street, call someone who cares. Now will you go way?"

She screeched indignantly, forgetting her fear in her rage.

"Will you stop screaming? You sound like a fucking female dog in heat!"

"Your disgusting! You sick bastard!"

"Just doin' my job." Harry said with a fake _at-your-service_ type bow.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" she demanded.

"Well that depends, for you, Im just your local goth I suppose. Now if you'll kindly get the fuck out of my face and go away, so I can go punk some food off some one it would be very much appreciated." Harry said with feigned pleasantness. When she continued to stare challengingly up at Harry, he said, "Maybe its you who doesn't understand English, cause Im warning you girly don't mess with me." Harry said dropping his friendly mask and advancing towards her.

"I-I...I only came down here to find you because we need help. The rest of the guys ran after you hurt my boyfriend, and me and my other two friends need help getting him to a hospital." She said quietly backing away against the other wall of the ally. Harry didn't stop but grabbed her arm causing her to scream, he pulled her with him out of the ally and out onto the street. Harry dragged her up the street, he turned down another one and stopped at a phone booth, he opened the door and shoved her roughly into it. She tried to push past him but he blocked the way out. He grabbed the phone from the hook and thrust it into her hands. He then took a coin from his pocket and stuck it into the machine. He dialed 911 then left her in a shocked daze.

**-x-**

Harry was still chuckling to himself about his little stunt ten minutes latter when her came across the perfect place for some food. He was down town, however it was much deferent from the store packed blocks of Surry's down town, this place was classy and clean. The place he managed to find was a small bar on a dark street corner. Harry suspected it would be pretty dead as it was about four in the morning, only bums and drunks left. Good enough.

Harry pulled open the door and stepped inside. It was small and cozy. A cloud of cigarette smoke clung to the ceiling, and over in the far corner of the room there was a band playing. They seamed to be dead on their feet and had no enthusiasm at all. The leading vocal sang in a dull resigned sort of voice and the drummer was halfheartedly beating the drums to the slow boring rhythm. The bass man was sitting against the wall playing quietly, the other guitarist was also sitting but it appeared to Harry that he had fallen asleep. Harry rolled his eyes as he approached the bar. He sat down on a stool one the other side of the counter from a man who was talking rapidly in a drunken slur. Before Harry could examine the room further a tall old bartender came out from a door from behind bar, when he spotted Harry he came swiftly over.

He stare at Harry for a moment then asked, "ID?"

Harry quickly moved his hand to his pocket, conjuring a id card into it then pulling it out and handing it to the bartender. Who checked the age, it said 21, and then handed it back to Harry looking much more friendly now.

"Just doin' my job you know, gotta check with all you young people, if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't a day over sixteen."

"Ah well, you know." Harry said a bit awkwardly being just that, he was only sixteen.

"So what can I do for you?" The man asked looking closely at him.

"Well," Harry looked up at the menu written in fancy letters on a chalkboard. "A Poutein(sp) and a vodka?"

"Give me five minuets." He said and disappeared in the back room.

Harry looked over at the band playing, they sounded awful. Now only the vocal and drummer were even remotely doing anything, suddenly a girl came out from the back room. She had long black hair and wore a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt, she had both eye brow and lip pierced.

She hopped the counter and stalked up to the band.

"If your not going to play a goddamn thing then go home and you can forget about your pay, you sound like shit!"

"Its not our fault, Dave (he pointed to the guitarist sleeping against the wall) just had a bad bout with his girlfriend and all and it reflects on the resta' the band when we're playing. As he's are usual singer and lead guitar dude." the guy who had been formally singing confirmed gloomily.

"Then get a new goddamn lead! Or get out!"

"Excuse me but I know how to play the guitar and I do a little vocal in an old band now and then." Harry said coming up behind the girl.

She turned to him, "you think you can liven these jackass's up a bit?" She said.

"Yeah, but I'll need a couple glasses of water if you know what I mean."

"Be right back." she said grinning and hurried from the room again. **(AN: I'll make this quick, Harry's about to play a song, obviously, but if you have sound on your computer then go to my bio and click of my homepage at the top, Its my fav bands site. There is a song on it (go to video footage along the side) the song is called Pitiful, just watch the music video or listen to the audio version provided.) The bands called Blindside. Oh and be sure to watch the intro, awesome fucking song! (Kyle,** **download Pitiful by Blindside immediately!)**

the girl came back into the room carrying three glasses of water. She stepped past Harry and dumped the them one a time over the bands heads.

"Hey! That's cold!" "Watch it, don't get my bass wet!" "Whoa!"

"I'd say there awake enough," she said tp Harry then she turned back to the band, "Ok I found you a replacement, now play worthy of the money Im paying you!"

Harry and the band took a few minutes to get acquainted before taking a few more minutes to talk about the song. They seemed to come to an agreement about something, then Harry took off his long leather jacket (careful not to hurt or startle the little dragon in his pocket) and borrowed the sleeping guitarist's guitar with out the dude even waking up. He then took a plain black guitar pick from his jeans pocket.

The old man came out from the room behind the counter, "Now this I have to see." he said coming over to, who Harry presumed, was his daughter.

Harry slung the strap of the electric guitar over his shoulder and checked the tuning before playing with it for a moment to get into the mood. He then stepped up to the microphone, "This song is called 'Pitiful'" then the drummer shouted 1,2, 1,2,3,4!"

Harry and the drummer struck up then the other guitar and the bass as it slowed ever so slightly.

Harry began to sing softly but aggressively at the same time.

_As I recall when my stomach turned  
and I was hiding away from myself   
away from you  
like nothing but something was terribly wrong   
and I admit that I was only waiting for the right time (night time)  
right moment for you to look away  
though you never did I pretended for a while  
so I could walk where I don't belong _

(Harry now screamed into the mike.) I remember every word you said  
come back in time come back  
and I remember I would soon be dead  
_pitiful so pitiful_

(Back to a soft verse) _but I know as they hammered those nails_  
_into your beautiful hands  
your eyes they tried to search for mine  
but I look away_

now your eyes are the only thing that can save me   
I'm still afraid of them piercin' you break into my prison  
just pretended for a while  
my soul is dying, I won't look away

(He was screaming once again) I remember every word you said  
come back in time come back  
and I remember I would soon be dead  
pitiful so pitiful  
pitiful  
pitiful  
pitiful  
pitiful  
so pitiful

and I remember every word you said  
but this time I won't look away  
and I remember every word you said  
and this time I won't look away  
and I remember every word you said  
come back in time come back  
and I remember I would soon be dead   
pitiful so pitiful  
and I remember every word you said (pitiful)  
come back in time come back (pitiful)  
and I remember I would soon be dead (pitiful)  
pitiful so pitiful 

The song ended with him screaming, he panted and bowed to the bartender and his daughter who clapped approvingly. Harry and the band continued to jam the rest of the night until the bar closed up at which point the bartender had asked where Harry was staying as he guessed Harry wasn't from around here as he had never seen Harry before, when Harry said nowhere he offered Harry if would stay with them in a spare room. Harry accepted the offer, as he didn't want to back to the cathedral just yet because those punk ass retards might still be hanging around there.

**A/N: So was that at all interesting? By the way do any of you read those things at the top? With the wacked out narrator dude and the poems? Cause that is part of the story. **

**Anyway, if you didn't like the music part I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. And there will be more parts with the dragon, I kinda forgot about it this time around. And this is the only chapter where Harry sings, unless you all approve of a little music to darken the mood in latter chapters. Hehe!**

Lady Urquentha: Sweet! You rock!

Snuffles-dog25: He had to get out of London for the moment as Dumbledor's people will be looking for him. Glad you liked the last chapter better, and I hope you like this one too!

Maryna: Sorry about the vagueness of the dragon in the last chapter and this one too, but it's going to play a bigger role in the next chapter so you'll get a description then. D

Acerbrus: Wow thanx! It's a deal, you update your story and I'll update mine! See ya!

Laryx: Bonjour! Yes I know just a bit of french, just stuff Iv picked up from school and when ever Im around my dad's side of the family (and there are a tone of relatives over on that side) and they all speak french, not only that but each and every one of them like to talk, so in order to survive an encounter with one of them I have to be able to know what there saying, or else they start to panic thinking something's wrong with me, there quite crazy actually. Hehe. Merci de passer en revue, Au revoir!

SnakeTalker: !o! Thanx!

Kyle: No sugar for you either young man! Hehe, so what did you think of 'Pitiful'? Did you check out my homepage yet? Anyway Blindside is my fav band for the moment (told you I tend to have a new fav by the end of every week!) Hope you like the song! (Iv listened to it none stop for five days now) See ya!

Wow: Thanks, you rock!

Treck: You know, that's not a half bad idea, I like it. So Harry's dragon is going to have fun with ickle draco ah? I'll make it a _'dinner show'_ in the great hall. Muhhaahaa! Hehe!

Talons: LOL! You poor thing, should I have told the dude to fuck his grand_father _instead? Or did the image just get worse? Hehe! You rock!

**See ya'll!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	5. the school of dark arts

**_Will it ever end? No. Things happen and then they die out. Things become complete, but they never truly end._** **_When one thing become forgotten another, unknown to the previous, becomes anew. Always, even as we speak, someone is crying out, in pain, in loneliness, sorrow, the list is forever going. It was set that few will know pain like that, but the plan the darkness have set for you will make it known to the more ignorant_** **_of our kind.... _**

Wishes.....

x

From my back my wings are torn

I'll never again let warm air lead me to the heavens

Wings will never again stretch and play

Can longer keep this pain at bay

Cruel words, painful phrases you so loudly say

x

Recalling memories of when I was hole

Now so broken is my sole

Lost in a world so dark and cold

I wish death would take its bittering hold

x

Blinding darkness, loss of sight

Seeing is believing

Seeing without sight

Without sight there is no believing

Only lies within this abyss

x

Recalling memories of when I was hole

Now so broken is my sole

Lost in a world so dark and cold

I wish death would take its bittering hold

.......Never-fear-death

"Mr. Potter! Hey! Wake up!"

"What time is it?" Harry muttered rudely, not opening his eyes.

"Ten o'clock! Now get your lazy ass out that bed!"

"Ok, ok! Keep your pants on! On second thought..."

"You creepy little bastard!"

"Im just kidding! Hey!"

The bartender's daughter saw fit to waking Harry up band stile with a glass of cold water she had brought up just incase it was needed, and it was.

"Jeez that's cold!" Harry yelped as he leaped out of bed.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Keep digging Watson!"

"Way to be Eienstein!"

"Invent this! (_holds up the middle finger_)"

They shot the most immature insults they could think of at each other, they got gradually more vicious,

"Your mamma's so stupid she got hit by a parked car!"

"Yeah? Well my mamma's dead!"

"My point exactly."

"Fuck you."

"No thank-you!"

"Why not?"

"Pussy licker."

"Every night."

They continued to sound like a old married couple all through breakfast and right up to the time Harry prepared to leave. He went back up to the room they aloud him to stay in and gathered his boots and jacket, before making his way to the door.

"Today's Saturday right? So tonight will be a little more lively if you chose to come back to the bar again." Kate (the bartender's daughter) said to Harry as he opened the door after he thanked the old bartender himself.

"I might if I can find the time." he said cryptically as he swept from the building and back out onto the street.

-x-

"Severus Snape, Master says you may enter now." Wormtail said stepping out of the way emitting Snape into Lord Voldemort's private chamber. Snape stepped through the door, which closed behind him, he fit the large book more comfortably within the crook of his arm and started towards the forbidding figure at the other end of the room. He took confident strides until he stood before the Dark Lord himself.

"Ah Severus, Pettigrew(sp) tells me you have something that may be of value to me." Voldemort said beckoning Snape closer to his thrown.

"Yes master, I have a book that appears to be written in parcel tongue. I caught Potter reading it in class and confiscated it for you." Snape lied smoothly as he handed Voldemort the book.

"Hmm. Did you get any information about the book from the insufferable little brat, Severus?" Voldemort said looking down at eh cover of the book.

"No, he would not tell me when I asked." Voldemort just answered with another "Hmm." but stayed silent otherwise.

"You know Severus, this book is vary interesting for several reasons, first it is called _The Dark Evolution_ an odd name when one first hears it but really it holds much truth I believe. The seconded reason would be the author, yes this came somewhat of a shock." Then to Snape's dismay Voldemort went silent. Snape had to restrain himself from prodding him to continue. "You do want to know who wrote this? Do you not Severus?"

"Yes master, vary much so."

"Our dear author is none other than the blast child you stole it from, Harry Potter."

-x-

****

Harry, in order to avoid the prying eyes off the many shoppers in the market, withdrew to the back of the cathedral. Even when the sun was high the building was still cast in strange shadows. There was a stand of trees that pressed right up against the back walls, and only with extreme bravery and the will of exploration would ever anyone but Harry find the small door hidden there.

Harry pushed past the trees and found the small hole that one could hardly call a door, but Harry's slim form slid easily through. It was pitch black inside causing him to blink a couple of times. Harry snapped his fingers, there was a whooshing sound as the lanterns all along the wall lit one after another travelling down the long narrow hallway. A soft, red carpet lead all the way down, you could not see all the way down the hall as it lead into darkness of some awaiting chamber. Harry padded silently over the carpet passing doors with labels on them such as _Duelling Hall_ and _Necromancy Chamber_ and one said _OUPM (Official Underground Pyromancy Masters) Office_. The end of the hall ended in a large arch leading out into the said dark chamber, it had the natural felling that what ever lay beyond had a great vastness to it. As Harry walked through the archway the entire room became alight as magnificent torches blazed from every angle of the room.

The sight was breathtaking. On the other side of the room some forty feet away, was the front entrance (or exit depending on the way you look at it) that lead out to the long front walk and into the market. On either side of the archway that Harry had just come through there were two massive sets of stairs that spiralled up words meeting at one great landing that fused the two into one staircase leading up to the next floor. At the bass of the stairs, at the end of the railings, there were posts with crouching stone dragons atop them. On the stairs there was also the grand red carpeting embroidered with black silk.

The ceiling, which sat some fifty-feet above, was domed and painted black so you could see nothing but shadow when you looked up. The entire room looked like that of the entrance hall of a vary expensive mansion and not that of a cathedral (except for the domed ceiling). There were high windows over the door, but they had black drapes hung on them, guarding the room from any kind of sunlight.

An odd thing about the cathedral is that from the out side it looks a wreck but from the inside not a speck of dirt could be found. The floor of the entrance hall was black, polished marble that reflected the dancing flames of the torches lining the room. On the western side of the room there was another arch way leading into a hall that went left and right. A hallway that mirrored the one on the opposite wall could been seen on the eastern side of the room.

Harry made his way to the stair set to his right, his boots echoed slightly on the marble below his feet. The stairs were solid and true as they didn't squeak once as he climbed them. When he reached the top of the stairs he came to another hall that lead right and left and this hall lead into many, many other halls. Harry ignored those and went for the room right across from where he stood. The entrance before him was a large archway with black marble doors out lined in gold and with the gold label on it that read _Library. _

Harry threw the doors open and walked into his favourite room. It was a large and comfortable circular room with tall book cases that ran along all the walls. The only place on the wall that did not occupy any sort of shelf was at the far end where there was a huge fire place that if one were feeling suicidal enough, you could walk in with out having to bend down at all. There were many cushy chairs and couches set around the fire place and three tables sat far apart on the opposite side of the room, as the fire light didn't alow enough light to read when one sat at the said tables each was situated with a bright ever burring candle. Over the fire place was a portrait of none of the Harry himself. Over to the side of the room opposite of that with the doors, was a small narrow staircase leading up to the next level of the library as there was three levels to the library, each level was surrounded with thousand of books, but on the second level was a simple wooded door with the words **_do not _****enter** written on it.

Harry strode forward, towards the fire place were he sat on a large cushioned chair close to the fire. He carefully removed his long jacket, then slowly, as not to alarm the little dragon, he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled from it his sleeping beauty. The dragon lifted its head and turned its tired black eyes to him, Harry just now realised that gold touched with the black making a ring around the iris. There were three very small spines over its large eyes. And a pair of long horns sat atop its head. It crawled from Harry's hand and sat on his knee in a very kitten like way. Its wings seemed to big for its body, but Harry suspected that it'll grow into them, the wing's skin membrane looked like shadows them selves as you could see strait through them. It had a long tail with spins running down it, the spins reached all the way to the top of its head.

"You'll need a name...." Harry said out loud to it. Upon closer expectation he realized 'it' was in fact a 'she.'

'A name, a name....hmm' Harry looked closely at the golden ring around her iris, it reminded him of a flame. 'A flame, hmm... that could work, pyro means fire, so why not Pyra?'

"Hey little one, I here by dub you Pyra the Shadow Dragon." She looked up at Harry with understanding. This surprised him, he had heard that elemental creatures were smarter than there normal kinds but it was never really told just how far their intelligent's goes.

The library door creaked open slowly, Harry turned to it. The small head of a house elf poked tentatively into the room. When her big amber eyes saw Harry, she sighed in relief and came forward bowing as she reached the chair.

"Good morning Harry Potter sir! Tweaky thought it was another human child trespassing again, sir! Sir, Tweaky takes the trespassers down to the dungeons to await your return sir!"

"Thank you Tweaky, I'll take a look at them later."

"Can Tweaky get anything for master Harry Potter?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, can you alert my staff and tell them that we will be able to open this term after all. Have them know that it is important that they get here as so as possible."

"Yes sir! right away sir!" And with that she dashed out of the room again.

This was no ordinary cathedral, it was in fact a school that Harry owned and as he was unable to be present at the school for a long time he had it closed until summer, but that has now changed. The classes run like any other, but what was taught here was a little different. Dark arts such as necromancy and pyromancy, normal dark arts (with a wand) and wandless magic as well as ancient dark sorcery and ancient runes. There were also more physical lessons such as sword fighting, martial arts and knife throwing. There were also more remotely normal classes like History of War and Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.

-x-

"Hermione, how are we going to contact Harry and how do we know he wont just kill us without even a second glance?" Ron asked Hermione as he paced the boy's dormitory. She shot him a glare, "We don't, but do you think Harry would hurt us?" Ron shook his head slowly, "Good, and for your first question, Headwig could find Harry even if he had a untraceable spell on him."

"Ok, shall we send him a note now then?" Ron said looking over at her.

"I don't see why not."

xxx

Hermione sat on the floor of the owlry with a note pad on her lap pondering how to start. She dipped the tip of her quill into the ink and then put it to the paper.

_Dear **Harry**, _

Me and Ron wish to stand by you, where ever that may be and we want to remind you that we will stand with you despite your decision, even if we are forced put a leash on you, we're not going to sit back on our ass's while you change the world again. We still feel we're you best friends and we hope you do to.

Please keep us informed on everything,

Yours sincerely,

Hermione G.

"There, done." she said as she handed Ron the note, he read it and let out a small chuckle.

"He'll love it!"

A/N: I know this chapter sucked ass, but hey! It'll get WAY better within the next chapter or so! If you ever find its taking me to long to update this story, please feel free to e-mail me and tell me to hurry my ass up, good motivation is what will get the chapters rolling faster! My e-mail is in my bio!

Lady Urquentha: Thxs! Im glad you like the musical Harry!

Fire Gazer: Dude thank-you! You rock!

Angered Thoughts: Thanks for the spelling, keep reading!

Talons: Hehe! Sorry bout that, I couldn't resisted! Are you going to update '**Muggle Living**' soon? You rock!

Hehe! Sorry bout that, I couldn't resisted! Are you going to update '' soon? You rock! 

Kyle: Listen closely, you must down load these songs, understand? Well ok you don't _have_ to but if your ever tired of the beloved AFI than check out some of the song listed below (Its all knew so you don't have to worry about your dad listening to it as you seem to hate listening to your dads stuff even if it's a good song!) Lol, Anywho they are,

Listen closely, you must down load these songs, understand? Well ok you don't to but if your ever tired of the beloved AFI than check out some of the song listed below (Its all knew so you don't have to worry about your dad listening to it as you seem to hate listening to your dads stuff even if it's a good song!) Lol, Anywho they are, 

-Wake Up**_ by _**Three Days Grace

-Breathe In Breathe Out** _by _**Bush

-So Cold **_by_** Breaking Benjamin

-Next Big Thing **_by_** 1208

-Queen Of Pain (**you must down load this one**) **_by_** Alkaline Trio

-Punk Rock Song **_by _**Bad Religion

-Arctic snow **_by _**Burring Brides

-Not the same **_by _**Body jar (**down load this one!)**

-Give up the grudge **_by _**Gob

-Don't call it a come back **_by_** Motion City Soundtrack

-Time is running out (**I showed this one to you before and you said you liked it**) **_by_** Muse

-I feel fine **_by _**Riddlein' Kids (**Down load this one!**)

-Beautiful **_by _**Social Code (**down load this one too!**)

-One hundred million **_by _**Treble Charger

-American Psycho **_by _**Treble Charger

Come on that's only 15 of my fav songs, fuck rune scape for a little while and check out the stuff Iv been listening to these pass couple years! ( you had better down load the four I singled out, its worth it!)

**HPfreakout: **Thank you! You rock, keep reading!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Never-fear-death


	6. shameful cutter

_**(Can't think of any crazy narrator thing this time around, nor a poem (as if any of you read them any way! LoL!))**_

Evening was beginning to set in when the first sign of any life could be heard from down stairs. The loud musical door bell rang through the cathedral, dinging in a religious way.

"I have got to fix that door bell, maybe have a Metalica song of some sort or I'll just record myself with an electric guitar and use that as a door bell..." Harry muttered from his place in front of the fire in the library. The door creaked open to emit his tiny house-elf Tweaky.

"Harry Potter sir! There's some one down stairs who wishes to see you sir!"

"Show them up Tweaky."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" then she disappeared only to return moments latter with a man trailing behind her. The man looked about mid thirties, he wore glasses. He had a slight shabby air to him but at the same time he looked like he had the money to get by. He wore a brown suit with patches on the elbows and a slight tear down on the seam. _(AN: have you ever seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer before? Well he looks sort'a like that dude (I don't know his name, Iv only seen the show a couple of times before) but he's one of the main good characters I think, sorry I doubt any of you know what Im talking about.)_ He carried an old leather brief case.

"Harry Potter, I thought you wouldn't be opening the school until summer!" He said as he stepped up to the fire and sat comfortably in a chair next to Harry's.

"I'll explain when the others arrive. Tea?" Harry said waving Tweaky forward.

"Yes please."

"Tweaky, you heard what I asked Professor Lossen, did you not?"

"Yes sir! Two teas coming right up!"

"Oh and could you alert the kitchens that they must prepare a proper dinner for eleven I believe, if the others turn up tonight."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

xxx

Harry and Prof. Lossen were just finishing there tea when there was a swishing sound from above. They looked up and saw a dazzling white owl preparing for landing. Harry reached up his arm, allowing his Headwig to land.

"Hey girl, you found me." He said fondly as he stroked her beautiful plumage, unaware of the letter until she gave her foot a small twitch, uncovering the parchment from her feathers.

"What do we have here?" Harry opened the letter and read,

_Dear Harry, _

_Me and Ron wish to stand by you, where ever that may be, and we want to remind you that we will stand with you despite your decision, even if we are forced to put a leash on you, we're not going to sit back on our ass's while you change the world again. We still feel we're you best friends and we hope you do to._

_Please keep us informed on everything,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione G._

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He thought he'd be giving up Ron and Hermione'sfriendship when he deserted the light side. He stared down at the letter, skimming through it again. What was he to do? They couldn't serious! They would turn against what they grew up believing just so they could be with him? _Him?_ Of all people, him! He didn'tunderstand Why?

"Potter? Is there a problem?" Mr. Lossen askedpolitely. Harry handed him the note. Harry watched his eyes scan the parchment then he handed to paper back to Harry. "I don't believe I see the problem, it appears you have a couple of vary good friends somewhere."

"Yes that's the shocking part, I thought they would turn their backs once they found out about my true desire in life." Harry said snapping out of his daze.

"You think to lowly of yourself, Harry. Don't think Iv haven't see your scars from your normal life."

"Normal life? Ha! Iv never had the pleasure of an ordinary childhood!" Harry snapped.

"I mean before you found your true place, when you still lived with your relatives. It's obvious that was not a suitable place for a child. But it's the scars on your wrist im talking about."

Harry looked down at his wrists, again is shock.

"Im glad to see they've pretty well healed, got yourself from that nasty habit, never really understood why people cut them selves." Lossen said mater-of-factly. Harry continued to gaze down at his wrist. He'd forgotten about his old stress reliever in all the confusion of the past summer. It had been along time since he had taken a knife to himself. He quickly looked up at the professor embarrassed

"Its ok. Iv seen, many teens with similar scars, but please could you relieve my curiosity as to why people do that?"

Harry stayed silent, staring off into space for a few moments. The prof. was about to ask again when Harry started speaking.

"It's a strange sensation to hold something so dangerous to your arm, but at the time I felt hopeless and lost, like I had no controlover my life, and I was reeling intodespair, unable to stop it. And what was worse was the loneliness I had felt, as no one, not even my best friends, noticed it. I know I did a good job hiding it, but I still felt hurt that had a blind eye towards it. The first time I held the blade my godfather had given to me, to my arm, I felt scared. I remember how my heart pumped in my chest and how it felt as if I had just run a long race. But I felt free, anticipation and adrenalin ran through my veins. It was addictive, long after my first cut, I longed for the freedom, for the _rush_." "I couldn't stopeven if I had wanted to. It was like letting out a breath you'd been holding so long it hurt.

The cuts were painful yes, but I hardly noticed as I was so intent on the blade, the freedom. Once I started, there was no turning back. I hid the cuts from the world by wearing longsleeved shirts or cutting in places unseen to the public, like my ankle or chestor upper arm.

I honestly don't know when or how I stopped, but I no longer feel the need of having my blade near by. I just forgot about it I suppose." Harry finished with a shrug (AN: _I added the arm_ _thing so a friend of mine could understand this a bit better_)

Professor Lossen leaned back in his chair with a "Hmm...Interesting..."

**AN: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oh my god! Im so sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the chapter its self, but like I said before it was for a friend! Please don't hurt me! If your angry about this chapter then don't review, BUT I SWEAR**, **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY BETTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**-x-**_starts typing better chapter_**-x-**

yours shamefully,

**Never-fear-death**


End file.
